


Kado yang Manis

by eL27



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU
Genre: #KarmaBrojolDay, Karma's Pranking Squad Group, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan kado yang tidak terduga?Akabane Karma tahu bagaimana rasanya.





	Kado yang Manis

**Author's Note:**

> Kado yang Manis © litayuliastuti
> 
> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui
> 
> Karma's Prangking Squad Group
> 
> #KarmaBrojolDay
> 
> Dengan tema : Ngejahilin Karma
> 
> WARNING! Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), SHS!AU, dll
> 
> Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa

Menjadi anak SMA itu menyenangkan. Itu yang kebanyakan orang-orang katakan. Iya, menyenangkan bagi yang memang menyenangkan. Menyedihkan bagi yang mengalami kesedihan. Dan segudang perasaan lainnya mengenai masa-masa SMA.

Akabane Karma, yang dulu terkenal dengan julukan setan merah saat masih SMP kini sudah kelas dua SMA. Dua tahun duduk dibangku SMA, sudah banyak pengalaman yang ia rasakan ketika SMA. Dan kebanyakan itu membosankan, bagi Karma. Berbicara soal SMA, masa SMA masa dimana para remaja mulai jatuh cinta, menyatakan perasaan cintanya kemudian menjalin cinta dengan kekasihnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Karma. Saat ini Karma juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. Bedanya, hubungan mereka ini berbeda dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Karena, kekasih Karma tidaklah mempunyai buah dada yang besar, tidak pandai bersolek di depan cermin apalagi memaksa Karma hingga terpaksa membayarkan semua barang-barang hasil shopping.

Kekasih Karma itu seorang laki-laki. Iya. Laki-laki sama seperti Karma.

Jika mengingat hal itu, Karma rasanya jadi tersenyum sendiri. Rasanya masih tidak bisa ia percaya kalau Karma berani menyatakan cintanya pada kekasih laki-lakinya itu dua tahun yang lalu. Tepat dua tahun lalu, sebelum upacara kelulusan SMP, Karma menyatakan perasaannya. Dan dengan malu-malu kekasihnya itu menjawab pernyataan cinta Karma dengan anggukan kecil dan semburat merah di pipinya.

Dan tahun ini adalah tahun kedua Karma merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan kekasih laki-lakinya itu. Karma menyangga dagunya bosan, kira-kira apa yang yang akan kekasihnya itu berikan untuk kado ulang tahunnya?

"Oii, Akabane!" Karma melirik bengis ketika teman sekelasnya itu membuyarkan imajinasi Karma bersama kekasihnya.

"Apa?" tanya Karma sinis.

"Kau ini melamun saja!" tegur Shigure, teman sekelasnya yang memaksa Karma ikut berbelanja keperluan natal dan kado natal. Sebenarnya Karma sudah menolak, tapi Shigure sangat pemaksa dan berakhirlah mereka disini. Di sebuah cafe cukup ramai setelah mereka selesai dengan acara belanja kebutuhan natal Shigure. "Memikirkan apa? Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan! Memikirkan yang jorok-jorok, ya?" tuding Shigure pada Karma.

Karma berdecih malas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah selesai belanjanya, kan? Aku pulang kalau begitu!" tukas Karma. Ia berjalan meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa mendengar balasan dari temannya.

 

*** Kado yang Manis ***

 

Menjelang hari Natal, distrik-distrik pertokoan terlihat sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Bukan hanya ramai pengunjung, setiap toko pun berlomba-lomba menghias toko mereka dengan pernak-pernik natal dan tahun baru.

Hari ini, Karma ikut-ikutan terdampar di distrik pertokoan ini. Bukan tanpa sebab, justru ini karena permintaan Shiota Nagisa, kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih Karma adalah Shiota Nagisa yang dulu pernah menjadi teman satu kelas Karma ketika masih SMP. Pemuda berambut baby blue itu memaksa Karma untuk menemaninya belanja hiasan pohon natal. Lagi-lagi Karma harus ikut belanja seperti ini.

"Nagisa." Suara Karma terdengar putus asa. Ia gerah dengan keramaian distrik pertokoan yang ramai karena menjelang natal ini. "Sudah selesai belum, sih?" tanya Karma.

"Sebentar lagi." Karma mendengus. Bahkan Nagisa menjawab pertanyaan Karma tidak menoleh padanya dan masih sibuk memilih bola-bola kaca yang nantinya akan digantung di pohon natal. "Karma, bisa ambilkan hiasan bintang tidak? Aku ingin menaruh hiasan bintang di pucuk pohon natal nanti," ucap Nagisa kini menatap Karma.

"Di mana?" tanya Karma.

"Aku rasa ada di rak bagian sana!" Nagisa menunjuk bagian rak toko yang lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka. Karma mengangguk patuh, lantas berjalan pergi menuju rak yang ditunjuk Nagisa.

Ketika sampai di rak yang dimaksud, Karma bisa melihat banyak sekali jenis hiasan yang bagus. Bermacam-macam bentuknya pula. Tanpa sadar Karma tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai memilih hiasan bentuk bintang yang kira-kira bagus diletakkan di atas pohon natalnya.

Setelah yakin dengan pilihannya, Karma segera kembali ke tempat Nagisa. Namun, ketika Karma sampai disana, ia tidak mendapati Nagisa. Karma celingukan tentu saja, mencoba mencari pemuda berambut baby blue di antara ramainya pengunjung toko.

Karma memutuskan berjalan mengelilingi toko. Mengintip dari satu rak ke rak yang lain untuk mencari kekasihnya. Tidak ada. Nagisa tidak ada di mana pun, bahkan tidak terlihat dideretan panjang antrian kasir toko. Karma mengernyit, sebenarnya kemana perginya Nagisa?

Ponsel Karma tiba-tiba bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Karma kembali mengernyit ketika melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan kepadanya.

 

From : Nagisa-chan

Karma, maaf aku pulang duluan. Tiba-tiba ibu memintaku pulang. Aku sudah membeli hiasan yang tadi, Karma urus hiasan bintangnya ya. Aku mengandalkan Karma \\( ^ v ^ )/

 

Karma kesal tentu saja. Kenapa Nagisa meninggalkannya? Padahal Nagisa yang memaksa Karma untuk ikut belanja.

Karma mendengus, ia menatap hiasan bentuk bintang yang ada di tangannya kemudian melangkahkan kaki ikut berbaris mengantri untuk membayar barang yang ia beli.

 

*** Kado yang Manis ***

 

Karma mendengus kesal. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dari posisi tengkurap di atas ranjang. Tangannya menggapai ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi berbunyi tidak sekali pun berhenti. Ogah-ogahan Karma menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Karma!" Karma segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring di seberang telepon.

"Nagisa?" Karma bertanya dengan suara yang masih serak khas orang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Buka pintu rumahnya cepat! Aku ada di depan!" KLIK! Karma mengernyit bingung ketika Nagisa tiba-tiba menutup sambungan telepon mereka. TRING!

 

From : Nagisa-chan

Jangan lama-lama! Aku menunggu, nih!

 

Karma menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Karma!" sambutan berupa senyum lebar nan manis Karma dapatkan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Sebelum Karma mempersilahkan Nagisa masuk, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah Karma.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku, Nagisa?" tanya Karma.

Nagisa berbalik menatap Karma. "Aku membawakan masakan dari kaa-san. Aku tahu Karma pasti belum bangun dan belum sarapan pagi begini. Sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah meninggalkan Karma kemarin lusa," jelas Nagisa. "Ayo, Karma!" ajak Nagisa menarik sebelah tangan Karma. Nagisa sudah mengenal seluk beluk rumah Karma, jadi ia tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk menemukan dimana letak dapur di rumah Karma.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Karma penasaran. Tidak ingin berbohong, Karma menjadi sedikit lapar ketika melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Nagisa.

"Kaa-san membuatkan bento," jawab Nagisa membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Karma.

"Bento?" tanya Karma.

"Sebenarnya aku yang minta, sih. Supaya praktis," jawab Nagisa tersenyum pada Karma.

Karma mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian mulai menikmati bento yang Nagisa berikan kepadanya.

"Ne, Karma." Karma sedikit mlirik Nagisa yang kini bertopang dagu menatapnya makan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karma setelah menelan tamagoyaki yang ada di mulutnya.

"Besok kita kencan, yuk!" ajak Nagisa. Tangan Karma tiba-tiba berhenti menyumpitkan bento ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menolah menatap Nagisa.

"Kencan?" tanya Karma. "Jarang sekali Nagisa mengajakku kencan duluan?" tanya Karma heran.

Nagisa cemberut. Terlihat manis di mata Karma ketika Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu. Rasanya Karma ingin menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir sewarna cherry itu. "Apa salahnya? Besok, kan, malam natal. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Karma!" tukas Nagisa.

Karma terkekeh. "Iya, iya. Besok kita kencan!" tukas Karma.

Nagisa tersenyum lebar. Sangat senang Karma menerima ajakannya.

 

*** Kado yang Manis ***

 

Karma sudah menunggu di cafe tempat mereka—Nagisa dan Karma—setuju bertemu sebelum memulai acara kencan mereka. Namun, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Karma menunggu Nagisa, pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Karma itu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan Karma mulai susah untuk menghubungi Nagisa. Pertama; karena daya ponselnya yang hampir habis. Dan kedua; karena nomor Nagisa tidak bisa dihubungi.

Karma menghembuskan napas pelan. Kenapa ia jadi kecewa begini acara kencannya gagal.

"Loh, loh, Karma!" Karma menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Maehara yang berjalan berjalan bersama orang-orang lain. Ternyata mereka semua adalah teman-teman masa SMP Karma dulu.

"Minna?" tanya Karma bingung menatap Isogai, Maehara, Kayano, Okuda, dan Nakamura. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Karma.

"Ahaha, kami hanya iseng saja. Karena besok natal, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Kau sendiri?" tanya Nakamura.

"Ara, Karma-kun hanya sendiri?" tanya Kayano.

"Sebenarnya aku ada kencan dengan Nagisa. Tapi Nagisa belum datang juga," jawab Karma. Jawaban Karma tidak terlalu membuat teman-temannya terkejut, karena memang teman-teman SMP-nya dulu sudah mengatahui jika Karma dan Nagisa adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sudah menghubungi Nagisa?" tanya Okuda.

"Nomor Nagisa tidak aktif, dan ponselku sekarang mati," jawab Karma.

"Ah! Daripada terlalu lama menunggu Nagisa, lebih baik ikut kami saja!" tukas Maehara.

"Ha? Tidak! Aku ada kencan dengan Nagisa!" tolak Karma.

"Sudahlah! Ayo ikut! Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini yey!" seru Maehara senang. Ia segera menarik Karma bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi diikuti keempat teman mereka yang lain.

"Oi, oi! Aku di sini karena ada janji kencan dengan Nagisa! Bukan kencan dengan kalian!" tukas Karma.

"Ish! Apa salahnya! Sejak lulus SMP kita jarang loh berkumpul bersama!" tukas Nakamura yang ikut memaksa Karma.

"Tapi, kan—"

"Sudah! Ayo ikut saja!" potong Maehara. Di belakang ketiganya, Isogai, Okuda dan Kayano hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tingkah-tingkah temannya.

 

*** Kado yang Manis ***

 

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya, Karma dipaksa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman semasa SMP-nya.

Acara kencan Karma dengan Nagisa gagal total. Karma diculik oleh teman-teman SMP-nya, sedangkan ponsel Nagisa masih tetap tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi siang. Dan sekarang, Karma masih terjebak di ruang karaoke bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku mau pulang!" tukas Karma kemudian.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Kita belum selesai!" tukas Maehara mencegah.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh. Sudah dua jam kita berada di karaoke ini!" tukas Karma.

"Karma-kun bosan?" tanya Okuda yang masih memegang mic di tangannya.

"Ya. Sedikit."

Nakamura tertawa keras. Gadis itu memang tidak berubah sejak dulu, tawanya masih terbahak-bahak seperti dulu. "Kau bosan? Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita main ke game center di lantai bawah!" usul Nakamura.

Karma mendelik tidak suka."Demi Tuhan! Aku ingin pulang, bukan main ke game center! Lagi pula, kenapa aku jadi pergi bersama kalian, harusnya aku kencan dengan Nagisa!" tukas Karma.

"Ide bagus!" Kayano paling heboh mendengar ide Nakamura.

"Haha. Sepertinya semuanya setuju ke game center. Kau juga harus ikut kalau begitu, Karma!" tukas Maehara.

"Tidak!" tolak Karma.

"Sayangnya aku memaksa! Ayo!" ajak Maehara. Karma sudah protes, tapi tetap gagal karena Maehara yang tidak mau melepaskannya.

Karma kembali berkilah ingin pulang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lebih, namun lagi-lagi niat Karma gagal.

Kegagalannya kali ini karena Okuda mengatakan ingin menonton sebuah film terbaru yang sedang diputar di bioskop. Dan tentu saja mereka setuju dengan memaksa Karma ikut lagi dengan mereka.

Karma yang awalnya ogah-ogahan mulai menikmati film yang diputar di layar bioskop. Film bergenre action memang menjadi salah satu kesukannya, jadi ia merasa sayang jika tidak menikmati adegan-adegan action yang saat ini sedang mereka tonton.

Pukul sebelas lebih, mereka berenam baru saja keluar dari gedung bioskop. Jalanan masih saja terlihat ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang menikmati malam natal dengan cara mereka sendiri. Pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan yang dihias lampu warna-warni terlihat sangat indah ketika malam hari.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Seru, kan, jalan-jalan bersama kami!?" tanya Maehara.

Karma menoleh kepada pemuda berambut oranye itu. "Harusnya aku berkencan dengan Nagisa! Bukan kalian!" sembur Karma.

"Tidak perlu malu mengakuinya!" tukas Nakamura menggoda. "Aku tahu kau menikmati menonton film tadi bersama kami!" tukas Nakamura kini menusuk-nusuk pipi Karma dengan jarinya.

Karma mendengus, menjauhkan jari Nakamura dari wajahnya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Toh aku juga suka film action," ucap Karma.

"Anggap saja menghabiskan waktu bersama tadi sebagai balasan karena gagal berkencan dengan Nagisa," ucap Kayano.

"Ya. Kayano benar juga," ucap Isogai.

"Aku senang kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama," ucap Okuda tersenyum pada Karma. Karma terdiam.

"Ya sudah! Kami harus pulang! Karma, kamu temani Okuda dan Kayano, pulang ya!" tukas Maehara. "Aku, Isogai dan Nakamura akan bersama," lanjut Maehara.

"Dah, semuanya! Dan selamat natal." Isogai melembaikan tangan kepada mereka semua. Setelah saling bertukar ucapan, mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, Karma yang terlebih dulu menemani Kayani dan Okuda pulang ke rumah mereka.

 

*** Kado yang Manis ***

 

Tengah malam lebih, Karma baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Ketika Karma melihat ponselnya, Karma sedikit kecewa. Tanggal 25 Desember sudah tertera didisplay layar ponselnya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun pemberitahuan yang masuk untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Karma. Bahkan dari Nagisa sekali pun. Tidak ada kabar dari kekasihnya itu sejak tadi siang.

Karma mendesah lelah. Ia berniat ingin langsung masuk ke kamarnya ketika langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu.

Karma menyipitkan matanya, mengucek beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat.

"Nagisa?" tanya Karma.

Sosok yang dipanggil Nagisa itu tersenyum manis. Saat ini Nagisa tengah berdiri di depan Karma ditambah dengan atribut topi santa berwarna merah yang lucu dipakai oleh Nagisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Karma heran.

Nagisa masih tersenyum ketika berjalan mendekati Karma. Nagisa berjinjit kecil ketika memasangkan sesuatu di atas kepala Karma. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Karma," ucap Nagisa.

Karma terdiam. Ia tidak berkedip ketika menatap Nagisa yang terlihat malu-malu di depannya.

"Ah iya! Ayo ikut!" seru Nagisa menarik lengan Karma menuju ruang makan di rumahnya. Karma harus kembali tercengang ketika melihat hiasan romantis bertengger apik di atas meja makannya ditambah dengan hidangan makan dan kue tart serta kotak kado cukup besar di atas meja.

"Na-Nagisa?" Karma menoleh ke arah Nagisa yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak datang dikencan kita hari ini!" tukas Nagisa. "Sebenarnya ini adalah rencanaku untuk membuat ini semua. Maaf beberapa hari ini aku sering menghilang dan meninggalkan Karma. Aku banyak mengerjai Karma beberapa hari ini. Dan inilah alasannya. Aku menyiapkan semua ini untuk ulang tahun Karma," jelas Nagisa. "Aku juga meminta bantuan Maehara dan yang lainnya untuk menahan Karma seharian ini selama aku menyiapkan ini," sambung Nagisa. Ia mendongak, menatap malu-malu pada Karma.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" tanya Karma.

Nagisa terlihat gugup. "It-itu... aku mengambil kunci cadangan rumah Karma saat aku mengantarkan bento," jawab Nagisa.

Karma kembali menatap hidangan yang ada di atas meja makan. "Semua ini... Nagisa yang menyiapkan?" tanya Karma.

Nagisa mengangguk. "Aku memasak di dapur Karma. Maaf karena tidak ijin lebih dulu. Aku ingin membuat kejutan dihari ulang tahun Karma," ucap Nagisa.

Karma tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati Nagisa, kemudian menarik Nagisa ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, ya. Ini adalah kado paling manis yang aku terima dari Nagisa," ucap Karma.

Nagisa tersenyum dalam pelukan Karma. "Uhm... selamat ulang tahun, Karma. Dan selamat natal," ucap Nagisa.

"Terima kasih, Nagisa." Karma melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Nagisa kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nagisa. "Dan selamat natal juga," ucap Karma setelah mengecup kening Nagisa.

Nagisa tersenyum malu. Dan Karma sangat bahagia karena mendapat kado semanis ini dari kekasihnya.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini sudah lebih dulu terbit di Wattpad :")
> 
> Jadi FF ini adalah FF yang diselenggarakan untuk meramaikan event ulang tahun Akabane Karma tanggal 25 Desember 2017. Deadline FF-nya sebenarnya tanggal 27 Desember 2017, Cuma karena lagi males ngetik dan keasyikan nonton anime, baru bisa jadi tanggal 29 Desember 2017 :')
> 
> Btw, ini ngetiknya jam sebelasan malam lebih loh dan baru selesai sekitar jam 2 an pagi:')
> 
> Iya, saya maso nulis FF demi husbando *digiles*
> 
> Dan nggak tau sih ini sudah sesuai tema apa belum :')
> 
> Sekali lagi Happy Birthday Akabane Karma si setan merah :') telat nggak apa-apa deh ya yang penting ngucapin :')


End file.
